<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пятая комната by Nobel Don (hastarkis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318522">Пятая комната</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don'>Nobel Don (hastarkis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Four Rooms (1995), Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После четырех весьма сомнительных комнат у Теда выдалась свободная минутка... Или нет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пятая комната</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text_room">
  <p>Работать на замене в отеле на три сотни номеров — пытка, когда ты на смене один. В ночь. В новогоднюю ночь. Тед успел проклясть и себя, и постояльцев, и часы, слишком медленно отсчитывающие время.</p>
  <p>Мистер как-вас-там, нам нужен ужин в номер.</p>
  <p>Приятель, где тут достать травы? Ты ж знаешь.</p>
  <p>Тедди, мы с женой идем на вечеринку, вы не присмотрите за нашими детьми?</p>
  <p>Любезный, у моей жены токсикоз, кто-нибудь мог бы убрать нам номер?</p>
  <p>Нам нужен лед, нож и разделочная доска.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>П̞̫̠̦̓͆͛̉̏р̠̖͓̳͈̙̙̯̎͒̍͒͊͌̍̒̅о̞͓͓̭͎̖̗͖͙̞̤̭͛̿͆̌͒ш͍͓̟͍̮̥͉̋͗͊̋͊̓̾̑̃̇͛͛ӱ̖͚̟̳̣͔͖̳̘̍̊̇̀͑̆̂̆ в͓͖̥̰̠̞̅̿̏̓̊̊̋͛̽̎а͖̲͇̣̪͙͓̰͇͆͛̌͊̄͊̚с̥̝͉̲͇̗̪̩̘̟͚̈́̈̎͆̚ͅ,̦̦̤̬̪͍͎̲̥̒͋͋̿ я͙̫͕̙͖̳̆̏̄͑͑ о̬̞̠͇̫̬̎̔̊̊̾̋͗ч̖̖̬̰͖͖̗̮̠͉̩͔̊͆͛̋̊͗̽̾е̥̘͕̘͍̤̤͇̃̃̈́н̬̲͇̣̤̩͖̬͖͎̑͋̔̒͒̚ь͚͔̦̘̙̘̫̖̈̍̊̊ г̮̟̥̞̉̈́̏͆̚о̗͎͚̠̮͔̣̱̞̎͋̾̌л̳̱̮̥̲͓̂̑͒̀͐о͙̱̖̲̩̘͙̙̊̽͐͛̓д̭͎͚̩̑̈́̅̃̐е͓̬͍̝͓̫͓͕́̇̂̋̐н̘̬͇̦̫̫͓̥̦̖̠̪͍͂̈̊̔͋̾̒̽̈̅̌…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Из последнего номера Тед вышел с тревожным чувством, что что-то во Вселенной не так, и сделал вид, что сюда не заходил.</p>
  <p>Никогда.</p>
  <p>Ни разу за все годы работы.</p>
  <p>Да, так сойдет.</p>
  <p>И для успокоения Тед еще раз пересчитал заработанную у богатеев из пентхауса тысячу баксов. </p>
  <p>— Боже помилуй, — вздохнул он, спустившись обратно на ресепшен. Лампочки вызова потухли, и Тед уставился на них с ненавистью и вызовом одновременно. Потом медленно начал заносить зад над стулом, уже наученный горьким опытом, что именно в этот момент кому-то обязательно что-то от него становится нужно.</p>
  <p>Звонок ресепшена чуть не вызвал инфаркт. Тед подпрыгнул на месте, проверил, что ни одна из лампочек не горит, и только тогда поднял взгляд.</p>
  <p>Перед ним стояли офицеры. Нет, копы. Один при форме и нагрудном жетоне, второй черный, без формы, в кожаной куртке, но тоже явно коп. </p>
  <p>Тед внутренне подобрался, а внешне запаниковал. Богатеи нажаловались, — понял он, судорожно гадая, как бы незаметно переныкать штуку баксов в другое место и отбрехаться. Ну, затеяли спор, поставили палец против машины, спор проигран, палец потерян, ему за это заплатили, он тут ни при чем вообще. Он...</p>
  <p>— Господа офицеры? – Тед попытался выглядеть дружелюбно. — Чем могу быть полезен?</p>
  <p>Они обратили на Теда внимание и почему-то удивились. И переглянулись. Тед рефлекторно поправил воротничок и осмотрел грудь на предмет пятен.</p>
  <p>Пятен крови в первую очередь, а потом уже всего остального. Но пятен не было.</p>
  <p>— Теодор Стюарт? — уточнил коп без формы.</p>
  <p>Тед бессильно улыбнулся и сглотнул, пересчитывая в уме, сколько ему могут дать за причинение вреда средней тяжести. Или за нападение с холодным оружием. Смотря, что выдумали богатеи в больнице, пока их другу пришивали палец.</p>
  <p>— Да, это я...</p>
  <p>Коп положил на стойку папку и открыл ее.</p>
  <p>— А вот это — не я, — поспешил возразить Тед. Потом пригляделся. В папке лежали фотографии, и на одну из них Тед вперился и завис: с фото на него смотрел рыжеватый молодой человек, с крупным носом, в полицейской форме и с улыбкой. Если б не форма, Тед был бы уверен, что это он.</p>
  <p>Но Тед не служил в полиции и участки обходил за версту, потому что... Ну, не важно. Вот из-за таких, как богатеи из пентхауса, и обходил.</p>
  <p>— Это не я, — повторил Тед уже менее твердо.</p>
  <p>— Мы знаем, — кивнул черный, и сначала Тед даже выдохнул с облегчением. А потом коп добавил:</p>
  <p>— Это наш офицер, и он сейчас в тяжелом состоянии.</p>
  <p>— Это... тоже не я? — с надеждой предположил Тед, не совсем понимая, к чему ему эта информация, но спохватившись, тут же добавил: </p>
  <p>— Сочувствую.</p>
  <p>— Он в тяжелом состоянии, но он так и не закончил свою работу. Так что...</p>
  <p>— Что? — на автомате переспросил Тед, хотя совсем не хотел этого делать.</p>
  <p>Коп вздохнул, как будто до последнего не верил в то, что сейчас скажет:</p>
  <p>— ...и мы думаем, вы можете нам помочь.</p>
  <p>Тед поперхнулся слюнями:</p>
  <p>— Чево?</p>
  <p>— Вы с ним похожи как две капли воды.</p>
  <p>— Да, но... Но в смысле. Вы... Чево?.. То есть как? Я не стану?..</p>
  <p>Коп бросил на стойку другую папку. Тоже с фотографиями. На них Тед увидел себя. Теперь совершенно точно — себя. С большой надписью "ДЕЛО" и несколькими листами убористого почерка. Ноги у него подкосились. Это уже вряд ли тянуло на жалобу богатеев из пентхауса, это уже тянуло на…</p>
  <p>— Я… Я хотел бы отказаться, — без особой надежды проговорил Тед, косясь на снимки и пытаясь выцепить в мелких аккуратных буквах имена, адреса и прочие явки, чтобы понять, насколько плохи его дела.</p>
  <p>Коп подцепил папку одним пальцем и захлопнул, так что Теду не осталось ничего, кроме как потерянно уставиться ему в глаза.</p>
  <p>— Давай-ка проедем с нами, и ты подумаешь еще раз. Тедди.</p>
  <p>Прозвучало с угрозой. Тед открыл рот и тут же его закрыл. Пожевал губу.</p>
  <p>— Пиздец, — выдохнул он.</p>
  <p>Часы пробили полночь. Его смена только начиналась.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>